Le bon coup
by Titipo
Summary: Selon Mathieu, un rapprochement entre deux de ses personnalités les moins sociable s'impose... Sauf que le Patron ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Patron/Prof (ou Proton) Warning: Dirty Talk.


**Voici un petit OS que j'avais écrit il y a quelques temps pour l'anniversaire de Kalincka (et visiblement il lui a bien plu, je suis joie :D).** **ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas écrit exclusivement sur SLG, mais OTP de Kali oblige, je me devais de faire ce pairing \o**

 **WARNING: Rated M pour Dirty Talk.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Le bon coup**

\- Fais encore une fois ce bruit insupportable et je te fais ta fête, professeur Weetos.

\- Allons, inutile d'être si virulent, cher collègue ! Mais si vous pouviez...

Un regard qu'il devina glacial coupa sa phrase qui tomba dans le néant.

Le criminel resta un instant figé avant de reporter son attention sur la petite table entre eux, plongeant de nouveau le scientifique dans un état de profond ennui.

Enfin, presque miraculeusement, la manche du costume se mut, tournoya un instant dans l'air, et jeta son dévolu sur un pion qui frappa bruyamment le plateau deux fois.

Agacé de ce comportement rustre, le Prof s'épargna pourtant une pique supplémentaire en gardant le silence, déplaçant plutôt avec deux doigts d'une extrême délicatesse une tour qui glissa avant de rigoureusement se figer au centre de la case choisie depuis de longues minutes déjà.

Tour du Patron encore, qui reprit sa contemplation du damier sous l'air désespéré du Prof. Par Einstein, qu'il était lent ! Sans compter ces instants désespérant où il laissait passer d'excellentes occasions de progresser. Ces instants qui lui donnait l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux, tentation à laquelle il aurait cédé s'il n'avait appris récemment comme il était étrange de n'avoir plus aucune pilosité sur le crâne.

Cette fois cependant, l'attente fut de plus courte durée, le criminel se levant brusquement à sa grande surprise au bout de quelques minutes.

\- J'te l'avais dit, gamin, c'est pas un jeu pour moi. C'était des conneries, d'écouter Mathieu. Et pis c'est pas parce qu'on se parle jamais que je devrais supporter ton casse-tête chinois.

Le Patron fixa le Prof, ou du moins c'est ce que ce dernier perçu sans peine. Il savait très bien ce que lui reprochait son alter, et il ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner si facilement.

\- Pour commencer, je ne suis pas responsable de la décision de Mathieu de chercher à nous rapprocher. Puisque nous sommes manifestement les deux seuls dans cette maison à ne nous croiser qu'au moment des repas, vous comprendrez que votre compagnie ne m'était justement pas primordiale. Ensuite, bien que les origines du jeu d'échec soient très controversées et sujet au débat, de nombreux historiens s'accordent dire qu'elles seraient Perses. Je vous prierais donc de laisser les chinois où ils sont, monsieur. Et dernièrement, je refuse (Et entendez par là un refus CATÉGORIQUE), je REFUSE d'abandonner ainsi une partie qui aura mis des heures à se mettre en place alors que je peux dès maintenant vous battre en trois coups.

Assis droit sur sa chaise, drapé dans sa blouse comme dans sa dignité, le Prof croisa les bras face à un Patron visiblement perplexe. L'homme vêtu de noir finit par sourire dangereusement... Et se rassit.

\- Oh... Trois coups, hein ? Hâte de voir ça...

Surprise. Méfiance.

Le Prof jeta un œil à l'échiquier et vérifia sa théorie. Elle était juste, elle ne pouvait que l'être. Alors pourquoi ce sourire de requin ?

Le scientifique secoua la tête. Feinte que tout cela, le pédophile devait miser sur du flan, des queues de cerise. Rassuré, il laissa le criminel déplacer brusquement une pièce apparemment fruit du hasard et entama sa stratégie.

\- Dis-moi, gamin... Marmonna soudainement le Patron d'une voix devenue plus grave, tu t'es déjà fait baiser ?

Son geste se stoppa, sa manche fit basculer un cavalier qu'il s'empressa de redresser, les joues un peu rougies par ce terme d'une haute obscénité.

\- Je... Je vous prierais de rester poli !

\- Allez, sois honnête. Le créateur veut qu'on se rapproche pour l'émission...

\- Pas comme ça !

Très gêné, le Prof remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez, priant pour que ce pervers oublie un peu sa nature et se remette à jouer. Mais un tel espoir était mal connaître le Patron.

\- T'as un de ces balais dans le cul, on voit tout de suite qu'il y a jamais rien eu d'autre à cet endroit-là !

\- Le jeu, s'il vous plait, le jeu ! Rappela-t-il de plus en plus honteux, bien que tenant à sa dignité

\- Tu n'as jamais connu la sensation de s'abandonner, de se laisser submerger ? Imagine une minute, gamin, mes mains qui descendent le long de ton dos...

Le criminel eut un petit sourire en coin, encore, et se pencha pour déplacer un cavalier. Le Prof bougea une pièce à son tour, rassuré que les chosent avancent.

\- ... qui soulignent bien chaque os de ta colonne vertebrale jusqu'à se glisser sur ton bassin. Mes doigts qui se glissent entre tes deux croissants de chair et qui décrivent de larges allers-et-venues devant ton entrée...

Il sentit son visage s'empourprer, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il ne lui ferait pas cette honneur.

Alors il fixa le damier noir et blanc, fuyant le regard de prédateur qu'il savait braqué sur lui.

\- ... Et qui finalement se séparent pour à la fois titiller ton étroitesse et ton torse, recouvrant ta peau d'une légère couche de sueur... Puis, une fois que je t'ai bien préparé, je rentre un doigt, d'abord doucement... Après j'accélère... Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour jouer ? À ton tour !

Le Prof piqua un fard et déplaça la première pièce venue sous le coup de la panique, réalisant trop tard qu'il lui faudrait un tour supplémentaire. Il songea un instant à se lever et à planter là le criminel et son vocabulaire plus que discutable, mais la réponse de son corps aux insinuations du Patron le lui interdisait bien, sous peine de clairement afficher sa dégradante excitation. Des images se formaient en effet dans son esprit, éveillaient ses sens, provoquait malgré lui l'étroitesse dans son caleçon. Pas de fuite possible.

\- ... Au début, comme les autres, tu retiens tes cris. Et tu finis par abandonner avec le deuxième doigt, celui qui se joint au premier dans ses mouvements rapides et calculés pour détendre ton orifice... Pendant ce temps, ma seconde main agrippe tes cheveux, te fait gémir sous la souffrance, et je mordille ton oreille en ajoutant un troisième doigt qui rentre tout seul... Ton tour.

Un fou se perdit en diagonal comme prévu, le libertin reprit:

\- Je sens que tu en veux plus, j'exige de l'entendre et j'obtiens des plaintes gémissantes. Mes doigts se promènent de plus en plus rapidement dans ta cavité, tu souffle, tu soupire, tu supplies que je t'achève, et ma seconde main s'occupe enfin de ta verge bien tendue. Ton corps se tend contre le mien, ta voix grimpe dans les aigues, tu hurles, et je t'autorise à te caresser. À toi.

Perdu dans une centaine images toutes plus empruntes de luxure les unes que les autres, il mit un moment à comprendre les derniers mots, marmonnés sur un ton cassant, perdant brutallement le charme de leurs prédécesseurs.

Il bougea une pièce de bois sans même la regarder. Au diable la stratégie ! Tout son être ne désirait désormais plus qu'écouter ce discours troublant qui, bien qu'il aurait dû le dégouter, provoquait en lui de telles réactions d'émoi...

\- ... Et enfin, tu te libère entre tes propres doigts, les miens encore en toi. Je les retire. Lentement. Et te demande de sucer les tiens avant de t'abandonner le souffle court, et... Échec et mat.

Surprise.

Alors qu'il s'y voyait belle et bien, la célèbre formule de la défaite raisonna immédiatement dans la tête du Prof qui se pencha immédiatement sur le plateau pour découvrir son roi blanc, seul et encerclé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, se posèrent, horrifiés, sur le Patron qui se leva tout en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

\- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller me fumer une petite clope avant d'aller faire le tour de mes bordels !

Indifférent à l'expression interdite de son hôte, le criminel sortit du laboratoire avec flegme, enfonçant ses deux mains dans les poches de sa veste avant de grimper l'escalier menant au salon.

\- Au plaisir de reprendre contact avec toi, quat'yeux ! Ce fut fort sympathique...

Ses pas s'éloignèrent, la porte claqua.

Le Prof, lui, resta immobile, le regard vissé sans vraiment le voir sur l'échiquier, le visage brûlant, une sensation d'incommodité encore bien présente dans sa partie basse.

Les secondes défilèrent, douchant froidement son appétit sexuel, avant qu'il ne se lève d'un bond, cette fois rouge de colère et d'humiliation.

\- PATROOOONNNN ! ESPÈCE DE SALE TRICHEUR !


End file.
